Savior for a Savior
by JojoMcdodd43
Summary: Daisuki is a student at the chunin academy and after a while, falls for a certain Rock lee. Spring comes around and its perfect weather for a run in the forest. But will the journey be all fun?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in the village, the birds were singing, the sakura blossoms were in full bloom and there wasnt a cloud in the sky. Daisuki breathed in the crisp morning air before taking off to Lee's home. While she ran, she thought of what to do that day. Finally she reached Lee's home. She knocked on the door. Within 10 seconds later, the door opened to a smiling Rock Lee standing in the doorway, greeting her warmly and inviting her in.

"Hello Daisuki! Please, come in!" Lee welcomed her warmly.

"Hi Lee! It's such a beautiful day! Let's go for a run in the forest!" She replied cheerily.

Without hesitation, Lee sprung out the door and and said,

"Let's go!"

Daisuke giggled. For some time now, she had grown rather fond of the green ninja. He was so devoted to his training, and always so focused. But he could also be very funny when he wanted to. Lee caught her staring at him.

"What is it Daisuki?" he asked her.

She blushed a deep shade of burgundy. She had been caught staring at Lee.

"O-Oh...n-nothing Lee! Nothing..." She stammered.

Lee smiled sweetly and looked away.

"Alright then." He replied.

They ran until the sun went down.

"I-Its getting l-late L-Lee. M-maybe we should g-go home." Daisuki shivered.

When the sun went down, the temperature had dropped drastically. Lee was concerned for his friend. She looked so cold. Lee got down on one knee and crouched down.

"Here, climb onto my back. I will carry you back to the village." Lee said with a smile.

Daisuki blushed, but did as was told. Lee stood up without hesitation and started to run towards the village.

"I-I hope im n-not t-too heavy for you L-Lee." Daisuki chattered.

"Nonsense! You are actually very light! It is no problem at all!" Lee chirped.

Daisuki smiled.

"O-Ok ay L-Lee. A-and L-Lee?" She asked.

"Hmm? Yes? What is it Dai?" Lee replied.

Daisuki blushed again. *He called me by my nickname!*

"T-Thank you...L-Lee" She answered.

Lee chuckled.

"Get some sleep Dai. I will take you home." He insisted.

Daisuki nodded and started to drift off. But before she could fall completely asleep, she heard Lee scream in agony.

"LEE?! WHAT'S WRONG???" She cried.

Lee fell to his knees, and taking her with him, he fell to the ground. She jumped off of Lee's back and frantically turned him on his back. She stared in horror. Lee's chest had dozens of kunai protruding from it. Lee screamed in agony. Daisuki burst into tears. She looked around to see if she could find his attacker. Nothing but darkness. Wait.

"YOU! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!!!" She screamed.

A boy your age stepped out from behind the tree.

"No...it can't be...no, No, NO! WHY!?" She cried out in astonishment.

The boy cackled maniacally.

"WHY? WHY SASUKE?! HOW COULD YOU???" She screamed.

"Heheheh...no particular reason. I wanted to kill something and he was just there. So I thought, 'What the hell?'" Sasuke taunted.

"LEAVE SASUKE! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU! JUST LEAVE!" She cried.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't think I will. Because unlike you...I WANT to fight you." he growled.

Tears poured from her eyes. She looked to Lee.

"Lee...Don't worry...Im-Im going to protect you...even at the cost of my own life. I promise." She whispered.

Lee opened his eyes painfully and lifted his arm to touch her cheek. She grabbed it and held it in place, tears gushing form her eyes. Lee gave her a weak smile.

"Thereis...something...i have always...wanted to...tellyou...Dai..." Lee choked out.

"Wh-What is it Lee?" Daisuki sobbed.

"Dai...I have...very...very strong...feelings...for you..." Lee stopped short with a coughing fit.

Daisuki burst into tears, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Lee...my heart is now...like a sakura blossom in full bloom...because you have returned my feelings for you." Daisuki cried.

Lee gave a surprised yet drained look.

"Y-you mean...that..you...like me...Dai?" He moaned.

She shook her head smiling.

"No, Lee. I mean...that I love you." She pushed the jet black hair away from his eyes.

"Are you two just about done? Cuz I AM!" Sasuke attacked Dai, slicing a gash along her back.

She screamed in pain. Lee stared helplessly at his best friend...his true love. Sasuke cackled.

"Is that all you got?" He teased.

Dai was hurt severely. She was losing blood, and fast. Though his wounds were severe as well, Lee forced himself up. He ran full speed towards sasuke.

"Do...Not...TOUCH HER!!!" Lee screamed throwing his foot into Sasukes face.

Sasuke was thrown into a large boulder and was still. Lee turned and staggered over to Dai, who was lying on the ground. He knelt down.

"Dai?! Dai are you alright??" He asked frantically.

Daisuki turned and faced him. She gave a weak smile.

"I-I am...f-fine...L-Lee..." She whispered.

Lee returned the weak smile.

"Come, we must get some medical help." He made a move to help her up but froze.

"L-Lee?" Dai reached out to touch him.

"Run...Dai..." Lee's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell forward into Dai's arms.  
Dai looked hebind him.

"SASUKE! YOU...YOU STABBED HIM!!!" She cried out in shock.

Dai turned Lee to a position where he was lying across her lap face up. She tried to wake him.

"LEE? LEE?! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! LEE!!! DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU'VE GOT TO HOLD ON!!!" She sobbed.

Sasuke laughed.

"HAHAHA! You look so pitiful. Shall I end your life to be with your lover?" She taunted.

Dai laid Lee down and stood up, a blue aura pulsating around her. She shot her head up revealing her glowing blue eyes. She put her hands together and made some hand signs that were too fast for Sasuke to comprehend her move. Then she stopped. Te second she stopped her fists exploded with blue fire. Sasuke took a step back.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO LEE!!!" She screamed.

She threw her hands to her sides, palms up and cried,

"WHITE FOX OF THE HEAVENS, AWAKEN WITHIN ME!!!" Dai exploded into a blue-white light, completely destroying Sasuke.

Dai relaxed and passed out on the ground from using so much chakra.

TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	2. Chapter 2

2 hours had passed since Daisuki had passed out. Lee was sprawled out beside her. Dai opened her eyes slowly,  
and with a soft moan, she sat up. This movement was slightly dizzying so she held her head in her palm. She shook her head,  
and the spinning stopped. Then she remembered;

"*gasp* Lee!" She cried.

She desperately looked around her to find Lee. Finally, she spotted him. Dai shot up and ran over to him.  
She dropped to her knees calling his name.

"Lee! Lee!!! Wake up!" She shook Lee's shoulders gently.

Lee winced, then grunted. He slowly opened his eyes. There was a blurred figure kneeling above him but he couldn't tell who it was. He blinked again and everything came back into focus.

"Ugh, D-Dai?" He whispered.

Dai's face lit up.

"Lee! You're awake! Thank the gods!" She cried in relief.

"Dai...what...what happened?" Lee asked. Lee attempted to sit up, but was brought back down instantly by a wave of pain.

"Augh! Hnnn..." he cried.

"Lee! Take it easy. You're still hurt. Do you think you can stand?" Dai asked.

Lee nodded and Dai helped him up, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder.

"Ugh, I-I can walk by myself." Lee moaned.

Dai was hesitant, he was still hurt after all, but respected his wishes. Lee, stood up straight, and proceeded to walk by himself for about a mile. Dai kept a close watch on Lee from behind. Suddenly, Lee stopped dead in his tracks, grabbed his waist and dropped to his knees with a loud yelp.

"Lee!!! What's wrong?!?" Dai cried, running up to catch him.

Lee dug his fingers into the tree bark and cried out in utter anguish.

Dai helped Lee lie on his back. She tore off her over coat, folded it up, and set it under his head for a pillow.  
Lee was breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"Lee, tell me what's wrong!!!" Dai cried.

Lee's teeth were clenched and bearing. He tore at his chest.

"M-my chest!!! IT BURNS!!!!" Lee cried.

Dai removed Lee's shirt and she felt her heart almost stop. In the spots where Lee had been stabbed by kunai, the veins surrounding the wounds had turned a dark shade of purple, and his chest had splotches of black, dark blue and a disturbing shade of green. She absentmindedly ran her fingertips across his heaving chest.

"Lee, wh-what...what did he do to you?" Dai whispered.

Lee groaned and grabbed her hand tightly. He threw his head back and cried out in pain.

"Lee!!!" Dai cried.

Lee stopped screaming and began to breathe heavily again. Sweat poured from his forehead. It had to be poison. Dai tore off the corner of her shirt and dabbed his forehead with it. Lee opened his eyes slowly.

"Dai...what...what is happening...to me?" Lee whispered almost inaudibly.

Dai could feel the tears brimming over. She pushed the sweat plastered hair away from is face and brushed her fingertips across his cheek. Lee rested his cheek against her hand and smiled weakly. But this moment wouldn't go unpunished. Lee let out an agonizing yelp and squeezed Dai's hand again. Lee began to shake.

"Lee, hold on. Please." The tears began to pour.

Dai got up and ran to find a river. Once she found one, she quickly wove a small bucket from twigs, leaves, and tree sap, and filled it with the cool water. Once tht was done, she ran back to Lee.

Lee was struggling to breathe and tearing at the grass beneath him. Dai dipped the ripped cloth into the cool water,  
then let it rest on his forehead.

~2 hours later~

Lee wasn't getting any better. He was actually getting worse. Dai tried everything she could to help him get even the least bit better so that she could get him to the nearest village for medical help. It wasn't long before she realized she was spacing out. Dai shook her head and checked up on Lee. Still no better.

"Lee? Lee, wake up." Lee came to.

"Hey sunshine. How are you feeling?" Dai asked.

Lee didn't answer. His face went pale.

"Lee? Are you alright?" Dai asked, starting to get concerned.

Lee nodded. Dai took off the wet cloth and turned to dip it back into the cool water when Lee suddenly grabbed her arm.  
Dai looked at him.

"Lee- what..." Dai began.

"I feel like I am going to be sick..." Lee whined.

Dai quickly got up, and helped Lee to sit up. She had him lean over her right arm while she rubbed his back with the other.  
Lee began to heave, relieving his stomach of his previous meals. He went on for at least 3 minutes before the heaving stopped. Dai tore off the other corner of her shirt and used it to wipe his mouth.

"You alright Lee?" Dai whispered lovingly.

Lee squeezed his eyed closed and nodded jerkily, tears running down his cheeks. Dai got worried. She'd never seen Lee cry.

"Lee, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked.

Lee turned to her and buried his face into her chest, crying bitterly. Dai wrapped her arms around him tightly. She knew why now. He felt so useless. So, weak. He hated it. She felt so bad for him.

"Shh, shh. It's alright Lee. It's okay." She cooed.

Eventually, Lee stopped crying and fell asleep in Dai's lap. Dai reached over and grabbed her overcoat. She draped it over his shivering body. He looked so peaceful.  
Dai combed through Lee's inky black hair. He looked so small and frail in comparison to his usual high-strung confident he would shatter into a million pieces if she touched him.

It was final. First thing in the morning, she could CARRY Lee to the closest village. She had to get him medical attention and fast.

TO BE CONTINUED....... 


End file.
